Spinal injuries, bone diseases, such as osteoporosis, vertebral hemangiomas, multiple myeloma, necrotic lesions (Kummel's Disease, Avascular Necrosis), and metastatic disease, or other conditions can cause painful collapse of vertebral bodies. Osteoporosis is a systemic, progressive and chronic disease that is usually characterized by low bone mineral density, deterioration of bony architecture, and reduced overall bone strength. Vertebral compression fractures (VCF) are common in patients who suffer from these medical conditions, often resulting in pain, compromises to activities of daily living, and even prolonged disability.
FIG. 1 illustrates three vertebrae 10, 12, and 14, each with an anterior side 16, a posterior side 18, and lateral sides 20 (only one shown). Vertebrae 10 and 14 are fully intact, while vertebra 12 has a VCF 22 (i.e., the top 24 and bottom 26 of the vertebra 12 have been displaced towards each other). The force required to reduce the VCF 22 (i.e., to displace the top 24 and bottom 26 of the vertebra 12 back to their original positions) can often be rather high. Present needles for use within vertebrae bend or deform in the presence of lateral force, and thus, are not rigid enough to reduce VCF's. Balloons can be placed in the fractured vertebra and expanded to reduce the VCF. Such balloons, however, will expand equally in all radial directions, which can cause the vertebra to shatter on the anterior, posterior, and lateral sides.
Consequently, there is a significant need to provide an improved means for reducing compression bone fractures, e.g., VCF's.